Fairy Induced Passions
by rltidtmi
Summary: Will, Jem, and Tessa are dowsed with a fairy drug, which leads to a night of frenzied passions with all three of them together. Smutt and Lemons. Adult Content


NOTE: I do not own any characters, all rights go to Cassandra Clare. The idea for this scene came from a mix of the Infernal Devices scenes like the fairy drug scene on the balcony, and the scene from City Of Lost Souls where Clary and Jace have a drug induces passion moment in the club. This contet is rated for a mature audience. Explicit sexual content. Contains some spoilers if you haven't read the books.

Setting: Sometime after Jem and Tessa's first passionate kiss in his bedroom. Before He proposes.

The carriage bumped along the uneven cobblestone road. Tessa and Jem sat together, with Will spread across the opposite seat. They were all covered in a silver sticky substance that carried a sweet, spicy smell. They had just visited a fairy den to get some more Yin Fen for Jem. The drug was getting harder and harder to find. Will worked his usual charm to get them inside, past the green and gold ifrit guarding the door. Once inside, he went off to find the drug, while Jem and Tessa stood close together, trying to stay away from the various creatures who were dancing, singing, stumbling, in their drug induced ramblings. Just as Will returned to them with the drug, a small fairy stumbled toward them with a bright blue ball in his hands. Tessa was fascinated by the glowing blue and silver ball, filled with swirling smoke. The ball began to rise out of his hands like a balloon filled with helium. It rose just above their heads and burst into a cloud of smoke and sparkling drops of liquid. They all began choking on the thick fog that invaded their lungs. Will shoved them out the door and onto the street where the carriage was waiting. Now as they made their way home, they were all silent, enveloped in their own thoughts.

It was very late as they crept through the institute, trying not to wake the other residence. Tessa barely remembered how she made it to her door. Jem was standing at his door opposite her, staring at her with dazed eyes. Will had disappeared already, though she assumed he was on his way to his room. Her thoughts didn't seem to connect fully, she felt cloudy and sticky, she wanted to change out of these dirty clothes. But Jem was standing there, looking so beautiful. He crossed the hallway to her and caught her face in his hands.

"You're all silver" she giggled. His skin now matched his hair and eyes. She dragged a finger across his cheek and down to his collar bone, then brought it to her mouth to lick the silver substance from it. "You taste good too!" She slurred.

Jem opened the door to her room and guided her inside. The full moon outside lit the room with a soft white glow. He backed her up against the bed post and began kissing her neck. She should be objecting, but she wanted this. All her rational thoughts burst when that silver cloud of smoke did. His lips crushed down upon hers with hunger. Her hands tangled in his sticky hair, and she pressed her body tightly to his. His hands were roaming all over her, smearing the silver on her dress even more. She was too enveloped in Jem to hear the door to her room open and close with a soft click. He had begun kissing her neck and down her chest when she looked over and saw Will leaning against her door, watching them. For a moment the feelings of guilt and shame rose in her, and disappeared almost instantly. She pulled away from Jem and he spun around to see what she was looking at.

"Don't stop on my account" said Will, "I'm enjoying this."

He had the same glazed look in his eyes as Jem did. He was still covered in sticky silver as well. He locked the bolt on the door, sauntered over to Tessa and stood behind her, kissing the back of her neck. Jem went back to kissing the front of her neck and chest. The sensation was unlike anything she had felt. There were no thoughts of propriety or rationality. There was only a hungry desire filling her veins. Will began to unlace her dress from the back, slowly but with sure fingers. Tessa slid her fingers under the hem of Jem's shirt and pulled it over his head. Their lips locked again as her hands explored the newly exposed skin. Will finished unlacing and pulled the dress off her shoulders, it slid to the floor and she kicked it to the side. She stood in her undergarments before the two boys, completely unashamed. The fairy drug had taken control of her mind, so her actions were pure instinct.

She turned around to face Will. His eyes slowly raked over every curve of her. Will took her into his arms and began kissing up her neck, then slowly along her jaw line before finding her lips. Their kiss became furious and wild. Her hands found his shirt and half pulled, half ripped it over his head. Her fingers fumbled at his belt buckle, his pants landed on the floor in a pile, leaving him in thin undershorts. Jem's hands circled her waste and pulled at her chemise, it slid over her head, leaving her naked in the moonlight.

Will reached out and grabbed her hips, pulling her toward him. His hands traveled to her breasts, massaging and tugging at them. Jem was kissing the back of her neck and shoulders again, his hands exploring her back side. Will began kissing and sucking at her nipples, she let out a small moan. Her body was extremely sensitive. Will took that as encouragement and slid a hand down her stomach and in between her thighs, into her soaking wet heat. Jem came around to the front of her and began sucking at her nipples. Her small moans of pleasure were driving the boys wild. Wills fingers worked faster, moving in and out of her, finder her nub and swirling around it. Jem was nipping at her breasts, circling her nipples with his tongue. The sensation was overwhelming, Tessa's body began to shudder, her first orgasm rippling through her body. She cried out with gasping pleasure. Will's member was throbbing so hard it hurt, he couldn't wait any more. He took Tessa by the shoulders and backed her onto the bed.

He impatiently tore his shorts off and Tessa gasped, she had never seen a naked man before. She spread her legs, inviting him over with a seductive smile. He was so big, she wasn't sure he would fit, and despite the drug induced frenzy, he seemed to be incredibly gentle sliding into her. Pleasure and pain shot through her body, she arched her back and moaned. Will started sliding in and out of her slowly. Jem was standing at the side of the bed, mesmerized by what was happening. He too had taken everything off, and was stroking his long hard length. Tessa looked over at him and smiled, she beckoned to him with a finger, signaling him to climb up on the bed. He knelt next to her head and she took his member into her hands, stroking it as she had seen him doing. She began sucking on the tip, while working the rest of him with her hands. His eyes fluttered shut with pleasure. Will seemed to like watching them because his pace sped up. Tessa began licking up and down Jem's shaft, taking as much of him into her mouth as she could. Will's thrusts came harder and faster, and his body was shaking as he pumped his seed into Tessa. He let out a low moan and slumped forward onto Tessa, leaning his head against her breasts and panting. He rolled off of Tessa and lay next to her in bed. Jem moved down to the end of the bed in between Tessa's legs.

"Roll over" Jem commanded in a husky voice. He helped Tessa onto her stomach and pulled her hips to meet his groin. He slowly slid into her and began pumping in and out. This new position had a different sensation for Tessa. She put her face in the pillow and moaned. Will laid next to them, watching and stroking himself. He then flipped around and slid underneath Tessa. She went up on her hands and knees, Will began kissing her thighs. Jem kept sliding in and out of her, while Will's tongue slid in her folds and found her nub. She took Will's member into her mouth and began sucking. He moaned against her, flicking his tongue back and forth. The sensation was incredible, Tessa felt her body start to shake, waves of pleasure rippling through her body again. Will was also shuddering, he released into Tessa's mouth. She licked up all his salty substance. Jem couldn't hold it any longer, he filled Tessa as well. Three of them all coming at once was an exhilarating experience. They all collapsed on the bed together, panting, Tessa in the middle. She looked at Will, then at Jem, the two of them looked back at her. They smiled and she started giggling.

"That was amazing! I never thought anything could feel like that!" exclaimed Tessa.

"You were amazing." Will said as he kissed her cheek.

"Yes, you were stunning." Agreed Jem.

Will pulled the covers over them and they drifted off into a drug induced sleep.

The next morning Tessa woke slowly. Her head pounded. She was suddenly aware of two warm bodies next to her. She looked over at Jem, snoring on his stomach, then over at Will, lying on his back with his arm across his eyes. She slowly peaked under the covers and to her horror, realized they were all naked. What had happened last night? Will rolled over beside her and blinked his eyes open.

"Tessa? Whats going on?" He asked sleepily.

"I don't know" she whispered back. She pulled the covers tighter around her.

Will sat up on his elbow and looked over at Jem, still sleeping.

"Jem! Jem wake up" said Will. Jem rolled over and pushed the sticky hair out of his eyes.

"What happened?" Jem asked.

Will looked at Jem, then at Tessa, and touched the sticky silver stuff on Tessa's forehead. He smelled it and crinkled his nose.

"Fairy drugs, it must have been that blue ball that exploded into smoke. That's the last thing I remember."

"I can't remember anything either" exclaimed Tessa. Her cheeks were turning scarlet as she looked at both boys. "You two have to leave! Nobody can find us like this!"

"Close your eyes" said Jem. Tessa closed her eyes and the boys slid out of the bed. She could hear them scrambling to get their clothes back on.

"Please don't mention this to anyone." Tessa pleaded. "I don't know what happened but we can blame it on the drugs. Nobody can find out!"

"Don't worry," said Will "Nobody but us will know" The boys slipped out the door and closed it behind them. Tessa sat up in bed, her body ached. In between her thighs was very sore. She had many feelings washing over her. She felt guilty because she knew that they had done something very wrong, but feelings of pleasure from last night swam into her mind. It was intense and exhilarating. She laid back against the pillow and smiled.


End file.
